The End of Shinobi
by Kaishi no Kokuei
Summary: The Shinobi world has been destroyed in the wake of a titanic battle Now its the Age of Benders. Uzumaki Naruto the Immortal Ninja is reintroduced to the world as his nemesis wreaks havoc in the shadows...READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This is the tempered version…so read it!

* * *

The End of Shinobi

Prologue

* * *

...Everyone I'm Sorry...

...I cannot join you my friends...

...I must continue to exist...

...To keep you safe...

...Please do not cry...

...I can hear your tears falling...

...Death will not take me...

...I know I carry a heavy burden...

...But someone must fall to keep him sealed...

...No, I am the only one strong enough...

...Please, I must do this...

...Maybe we shall meet again...

...I hope so...

...Farewell...

-There is now nothing but darkness and silence-

In the darkness, a small light flicked until it dulled to a small glow never changing for a thousands of years. The world changed, the lands changed, the people changed but the light stayed the same ever glowing. What remained of the shinobi population merged together they eliminated the need for hand seals through body movement such as dance. Eventually they managed to create a specific taijutsu suited for the new form of fighting. But it came at a price they could only use their elemental affinity to 'bend' their elements. This cause prejudice among the newly founded benders as they each thought their elements were superior causing a civil war amongst the people. But eventually the fighting ended and the people went their own ways and built their own nations. As time passed on hand seals became lost knowledge and the people had their chakra coils altered to suit bending, they became 'finely tuned' to a one element at such a point that was all they could use. Peace reigned during this short period and now the cycle will start again…War was coming and this time the world will not survive if nothing is done.

* * *

Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka found themselves in a cave but by in circumstance was this cave normal seemed to have been made by a giant drill. The deeper they went the more disturbing the cave got putting everyone on edge as they went deeper they found bones upon bones the very site sent shivers down their backs as Sokka's torch lit their path...and more bones. Numerous skeletons were laid to rest here...with everything they had on them ranging from Knives to Wire.

Toph faintly picked up small sounds of breathing then said, "Beware there is someone here" in a very deadly voice as the others prepared for a fight.

They did find a person a male figure more specifically a boy looking no older than 16 in some strange black and orange garbs asleep...chained to a wall. Restrained in a standing position numerous chains bound his arms, legs, torso, and waist to the wall. The chains themselves were black and oddly enough random segments glowed various colors every once in awhile. By the way the chains were strained the group could tell that the chains were the only think keeping this boy standing, they supported his body completely.

"What the hell" said Sokka with wide eyes.

"That's Horrible," gasped Katara at the sight of the Boy.

"Yes" said Aang a little too loud waking up the strange boy.

He opened his eyes...his Azure Eyes then croaked "Leave" then shut his eyes again.

"No we will set you free. No one should be imprisoned like this," said Toph in a weird very serious voice.

"Hehehe you think this is to imprison me, it is the other way around" The Boy chuckled morosely.

"Huh" came Sokka's intelligent reply.

"What do you mean?" asked Aang in a confused tone.

"You saw all those bones? You felt all that death?" asked the Boy.

"Yes." came The Avatar group's reply.

"I did it...I killed them all." said the Boy somberly.

"How?" asked Sokka.

"Gladly with my hands." he said as he lowered his head as if he went to sleep again.

"Why?" Aang asked shocked.

"To show them I am not to be trifled with," he said still not lifting his head

"You should not have wasted their lives for such a petite reason." said Katara clearly angry as she got into a water bending stance drawing moisture from the air making random swirls in the air.

"Do what you will to me it doesn't matter anymore…everyone is dead." he said in a surprisingly sad and quite voice which only one person heard.

"What?" asked Toph after hearing his reply while holding up her hand to stop Katara's attack.

"Foolish people thought they could stop me at my only weakness..." the boy Said looking up to them with dead blue eyes.

"...They killed my family so I killed them **ALL!**" He continued then closed his eyes again this seemed to affect Aang greatly as he thought of his life before he met Katara and the rest of his group.

"They killed your family," said Katara in a disbelieving voice as she remembers her family and tribe along with Sokka who had also gone quiet.

"Right before my Eyes." he said in a voice that wanted to make you cry.

"Now leave me!" the boy said in a commanding tone.

"No!" said Aang defiantly.

"You believe you had it so bad I didn't even know my parents and my tribe were killed!" He yelled at the Boy.

"Yes the same happened to me and my brother, Sokka," said Katara.

"HAHAHA!!" the Boy laughed.

"What's so funny?" seethed Sokka.

"Your lives." he said in between chuckles.

"I don't see anything funny?" said Sokka through gritted teeth as his hand reach for the edged boomerang on his back.

"Your lives are pathetic I have seen worse done in the days of my youth their lives were just casualties of war." said Naruto with a dead tone.

"What could be worse than lives lost in War?" asked Toph as if the Boy had gone insane.

"The lives of your family dead at your brothers hands..."

"...or have people trying to kill you when you're just a 3 year old orphan..."

"...Being the cause of father's and mother's death..."

"...The death of your loved ones in your hands..."

"...Being betrayed by the only family you though you knew..."

"...having blood stain you hands before you learn to talk..."

"...So frankly you lives aren't jack shit compared to mine." said Naruto finally his head still down and eyes closed.

"Then why don't you kill you self?" said Katara not really giving a damn for the cold person in front of them.

"Don't you think I have already tried that you stupid fools...Death cannot claim me even if I were willingly to walk into his clutches." said Naruto laughing again.

"Your lives are a waste of breathe why don't you die if you are caught up in the past." laughed Naruto.

"WHAT?" screamed Aang as he got ready to blow this guy in to the Spirit World for basically calling his whole quest useless but was stopped as Avatar Roku appeared.

"STOP!" he commanded and they heeded his words.

"Avatar Roku!" they all gasped even Toph who couldn't see but felt his presence.

"Hey Little One it has been a while since you visited." the Boy said with a little joy or what they thought was joy.

"Indeed it had been Master Naruto.," said Roku getting on his knees and bowing to the Chained Boy.

"MASTER?" they all screamed.

"Yes, my master who taught me how to control the elements as well as most of the past Avatars." Roku told the group.

"Master you know what approaches?" asked the Former Avatar turning back to Naruto.

"Sozin's Comet." the Boy known as Naruto replied.

"Yes, The Fire Nation will use it to destroy the World." Roku said gravely.

"I care not for this life." the Monotone reply came.

The others watched in amazement at the exchange of words between the astral form of Avatar Roku and the boy that he said was his master.

"The Fire Lord has 'its' Spirit in his body." Roku said.

"WHAT! That can't be possible I sealed 'it' away. The seal was meant to hold 'it' as long as I stay here!" Naruto Said with much surprise.

"It has finally found a way around it." Roku Said.

"Then I must do what I have done many years ago...The massacre will return again." said Naruto gravely.

"Sadly it must be done the young ones behind me are on a quest to stop them." said the ex-Avatar.

"They are not nearly skilled enough to do the job," said Naruto finally.

"Please Master Naruto I implore you to help them then." begged the Former Avatar.

"Very well Release Me and I shall join," said Naruto as Roku went to free him of his bonds.

The sound of metal clanking hit the floor as the chains fell from Naruto's arms, wrist, waist, legs, and ankles.

"Thank You." said Roku as he faded from existence.

"Let us leave the Cave then I will answer some of your questions," said Naruto looking at the stunned faces of the 4 children.

* * *

Outside of the cave, the group noticed the full features of this 'Naruto' character such as his nearly golden spiky short hair, the three marks going down each on his cheeks, but most of all his clothing they seemed to be stained in many spots with huge red stains. Nevertheless, regardless of the stains, they could see the strength in his muscles on his tight black t-shirt that was exposed by his black and orange jacket; his black pants were tucked into the rim of his black steel-toed boots.

"Ok how are so young if you trained Avatar Roku as well as the past Avatars?" Aang spoke up.

"I am under a curse that is all you need to know," replied the Blond haired boy.

"A curse?" asked Toph.

"Yes." Naruto replied without looking at the group silence reign for a bit as the group there to formulate their own questions.

"What element do you control?" Aang blurted out.

"All of them." said Naruto.

"How? I mean the avatar is the only one who can control all the elements," said Sokka confused.

"No, the Avatar can control only the four main elements Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. I control all including the most obscure...Watch." Naruto said while he brought up his hand.

"Nothing happened." Sokka said after a couple of minutes standing around still.

"Try moving." Naruto said with a smirk.

The group found that they couldn't move and they didn't know why.

"What did you do?" asked Toph.

"Look at your shadows." Naruto said.

They did and they saw the shadow of Naruto's hand had branched off and connected with theirs holding them in place. Then when Naruto dropped his hand, the shadowy appendage had returned to its normal shape leaving them free to move again.

"You were bending your shadow!" gasped Sokka.

"Yes, I was." Naruto said leaving the group in stunned silence.

"Let's go." Naruto said a couple minutes later.

"There's a town a couple miles east from here." Sokka said while pointing to a map.

"Then lead away and introduce yourselves," said Naruto.

"I am Aang of the Southern Air Temple." 

"Katara of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Sokka also of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Toph Bei Fong of earth country."

"Very well I am Naruto Uzumaki, Pleased to meet you acquaintance." '_There is something oddly familiar about that girl's scent._'

Half an hour into the forest the group somehow got surrounded by a rather large platoon of Fire Nation soldiers who were ready to fry them until they were ashes in the wind

"Halt give us the Avatar and we might let you go," the Leader of the Platoon said.

The reaction was immediate the group got into their different stances ready to fight to the end that was until Naruto had to day something.

"You threat holds no grip on me, do what you want to, for you shall not succeed." Naruto Said stepping in front of the group.

"Men Fry that boy," the Leader ordered as the troops sent some rather large fireballs toward the prone figure of Naruto.

"Hold your fire," the Leader said after a couple of minutes as he held up his hand.

"That was pathetic." a voice said as the smoke cleared revealing the Boy that was supposed to be just a burning corpse.

"Let me show you what real fire looks like." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers as a huge dragon of fire came into existence roaring as it utterly tore apart the platoon leave not a trace of their existence.

"How?" asked a stunned Aang.

"When I snapped my fingers I generated enough heat through friction which I then amplified and manipulated the fire to the degree you saw." explained Naruto as if it were a meager accomplishment.

"Let us continue," said Naruto walking off like nothing happened.

* * *

An hour later, they made it to the town of moderate size and of Earth bending origin to rest and stay for the night before continue traveling to where the wind takes them. There stay there was relatively uneventful that was until they met Zuko and Iroh in a teashop they seemed to be running, as they said they were traitors to the fire nation after an attempted assassination from Azula. Soon later Naruto left in search for new clothing as the ones he was wearing stuck out to much due to the fact they were generations old. Then by a stroke of bad luck, Aang was found and attacked by Azula and her two companions, Ty Lee and Mai, Iroh and Sokka took on the two girls, which drove them to the side of town while the four remaining benders took on the fire-bending prodigy, Azula. The fight was pretty much Azula throwing the others around with the greatest of ease. But finally with a stroke of good luck and in a simultaneous joint attack Aang, Zuko, Toph, and Katara launched their respective elemental attacks at the lightning sphere encased Azula and managed to knock her out. Tired and wore out for the extensive battle they all were panting hard and they all had a smile on thinking they beat their formidable foe but they were sadly mistaken as Azula rose up shortly after the joint attack with only her clothes looking a little wore out.

"You think that was enough to stop me!" Azula said as she rose to her feet looking slightly winded.

"You should leave," said Naruto who was leaning up against a wall about 5 feet from her.

"Naruto." the some of the weary group called out.

"I would like to see how you would accomplish this task…where many others have failed." Naruto Replied.

"Insolent whelp." She snorted as she shot a lightning bolt toward him, which was cut in half as lightning encased Naruto hands.

"Raikiri." said Naruto lightly as he split the lightning bolt that was coming toward him in half with a lighting encased hand.

"What the?!?" was all Zuko could say at the impressive display of fire bending from Naruto.

"Damn it, what the hell took you so long!" Toph gasped out.

"I was held up by a cashier." Naruto's surprising reply.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!!!" Yelled Azula launching the biggest fireball the group had ever seen. Naruto with a practices easy grabbed the meteor-sized fireball and held it above his head before chucking the fire back at Azula who jumped out of the way to dodge her own attack.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?" Zuko half-screamed half asked in amazement.

"Heh, you should've seen him on our way here took out a whole Fire Platoon with a snap of his fingers." Katara said in half joking manner.

"Yea...I'm glad he's on our side, otherwise we'd be crushed!" Aang admitted.

"Twinkle-toes is right if we ever had to face him...I'd only hope there was enough of me to be found." Toph said.

"Then where the hell was he when the war started!" Zuko exclaimed obviously thinking about how quickly they war would have been over.

"He only decided to help us since...an old friend of his asked him to help us." Aang said seriously in one of his rare burst of maturity.

While they talked Naruto was busy just toying with Azula every attack she made he countered with the simplest of ease. It was like watching him play with an angry child who just couldn't win. Azula was quickly becoming frustrated and at the same time, she was beginning to feel a little scared...no matter what she this black and blue garbed stranger would just batted it away. Not even her own father would do so well against her...at least he would take a scratch and the rare little scorch burn But this guy nothing, absolutely nothing on him. Naruto was distracted during the fight...something was off with this girl she seemed very familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it, the same with the other Fire Benders. Another thing also occupied his mind...the way she moved it seemed strained almost as if she were forcing herself to move. Deciding that this fight has gone on long enough he decided to end it...quickly. Flicking his wrist toward Azula sending a blade of wind, which she narrowly dodged as it, cut in half the establishment behind. Tired from the one-sided match she was fighting she gave one final charge setting herself up for to Naruto knock her out Using his obviously and vastly superior speed he suddenly appeared in front of her and knocked her out with a quick chop to the neck. He then grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder and teleported to the other side of town where Iroh and Sokka were fighting Ty Lee and Mai.

* * *

"Give up." said Naruto on top of a store with Azula over his shoulder.

"Azula!" gasped Ty lee.

"Princess!" said Mai.

"Iroh, Sokka tend to the others and I will handle this," commanded Naruto as the two took off.

"What have you done to Azula!?!" asked Mai bringing out some stilettos.

"If you have hurt her in any way you won't live long enough to regret it!" threatened Ty Lee as she got into a fighting stance.

'That girl Ty Lee reminds me of…can it be? It is in her name but how to be sure?'

"She is hurt but it was not I who performed the deed…" Naruto said turned to face the two friends.

"…Follow me as I expose the truth" Naruto said turning forward and continued to walk out of town.

* * *

They wordlessly followed the stranger into the surrounding woods but still ready to spring into action at a moment's notice incase if the stranger did anything funny. Suddenly they stopped at a large tree where the Golden Haired stranger laid Azula near the base of the said tree. Fully taking in the sight the blond boy was young maybe a year of two older than them. He was dressed in a black silk Chinese button-up long sleeved shirt, Chinese silk kung-fu pants, and black slippers with all the articles of clothing being lined in a dark blue. On his waist, he wore a dark blue sash wrapped around his waist with a couple pouches hanging on to the pseudo-belt and wearing black bracers on his wrists. The dark colors did well to ascent to his slightly pale skin and golden hair as well as his lithe figure that seemed to radiate power.

"At first you can hardly tell she was injured but if you paid close attention to the way she moved…" started the boy as reached into his pouch pulling out a black jacket that looked impossible to fit in such a small pouch.

"…it would seem a bit jerky and forced. Though that wasn't enough to catch any unwanted attention it was enough for me to see…," he continued as he rolled his jacket in to a temporary pillow.

"…I could the see subtle winces every time she moves…" he said as he slipped the pillow under Azula's head not even looking at the other two.

"…I instantly knew what had happened to her…" continuing with his speech he sat down at her side.

"…Now look at her and see what I see." He stated finally rolling up her sleeves to expose a long line of bruises, scars, and cuts. Some looked new others looked like they've been there for a long time..

"W-wha-what?!?!" Ty Lee gasped.

"Th-That's inhumane..." said Mai gravely in a low voice.

"Who could have done such a thing?" asked Ty Lee as she cried for her friend while Mai shed her own silent tears. Both of them cried for a friend…no a sister…that has been hurt and hurting for all these years and right under their noses. Crying tears of sadness, for the injustice that has been performed. Crying tears of righteous anger, for the unpunished crime. Crying tears of furious hate, for the one who did this to their sister. Crying tears of self-loathing, for never noticing until now until a stranger showed them.

"Ask…Fire Lord Ozai." stated Naruto has he loosened her clothing slightly to expose more of her damaged body with such care befitting a healer.

"But this evil seems more appropriate for a demon rather than a human being." Mai stated her own eyes still pouring tears.

"Yes it is but none the less it happens." said Naruto who let his hands glow a vibrant green as he let his hands hover across her body not only healing her wounds but erasing the scars from existence. The others watched with shock at his powers of healing the closest thing they have ever seen done like this was the healing powers of the Water tribes. But even then they weren't even close to accomplishing what the blond did a span in a couple of minutes, for them to progress to the level of the blond would take decades if not centuries of practice.

"But why would Lord Ozai do such a thing?" Asked Ty Lee confused in between sobs.

"Why do you think she was so strong? Her father pushed her too much as you can see," said Naruto back as he left the unconscious princess's side to sit on a nearby log.

"But how would you know? When we didn't?" asked Mai still clearly upset.

"One must always be resourceful...Mai...Ty Lee." said Naruto wisely.

"How do you know our Names? I don't recall ever giving them to you," said Ty Lee.

"As I said just before one must always be resourceful," said Naruto again.

"Well since you know us tell us your name?" Mai rather commanded than asked.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki.," the boy said.

A hour later after Naruto introduced himself Azula woke up to see her friends faces as well as the one who defeated her and protected the ones she was supposed to kill and as an immediate reaction she sent a huge ball of blue fire toward her blond haired adversary only to be stopped by her two 'friends'.

"What are you doing?" Azula asked through gritted teeth.

"We are stopping you from making the biggest mistake," said Mai.

"Yes all three of use combined could not stop him...he may be stronger than Lord Ozai." Ty Lee added.

"How do you know?" asked Azula who calmed down a bit after hearing just hearing the name of the very man who conceived her into this world and utterly tortured her. Seeing their friend calm down they released her as she took a seat on the ground in a little daze.

"That is not important right now the thing that is why did you lie to us?" asked Mai a little angry.

"About what?" said Azula clearly confused.

"The beatings why did you not tell us? I thought we were your friends!" said Ty Lee who gotten extremely emotional again.

"How did you find out?" Azula gasped then gasped again when they point to her supposed enemy.

"Naruto showed us then he healed your wounds," said Ty Lee while pointing to her exposed arm, which was to her, surprise unblemished and unmarred.

"Why?" was all she could croak out before bursting in tears as she had a memory relapse on how harsh the 'monster' was on her the constant beatings and hurtful words.

"Because once long ago I knew a friend who was in your same exact position," said Naruto as he got up from the log seat.

"But that age has passed there is nothing but the present and it's never too late for a new beginning," said Naruto again then walked over to Azula and offered her a hand up.

"Thank you" said Azula as she smiled and grabbed his hand.

"You may come with me as I doubt you want to go back to face the Fire Lord." Naruto told the trio who just nodded in response.

"Then let's go." Naruto said as he led them back to town.

* * *

In the Teahouse

"What is 'SHE' doing here?" Zuko demanded to ask seeing the sight of his sister following Naruto into what was left of the teashop.

"She is here to help us." said Naruto calmly not even recognizing the fact that they were enemies up until a couple hours ago.

"But wasn't she trying to kill us just a couple hours ago." said Aang with a confused look as he pointed to Azula as she followed behind Naruto.

"Iroh please enlighten the group as to why you could never kill or even harm your niece," said Naruto as he looked toward the shocked face of Iroh.

'sigh' "Well I had my suspicions from the beginning that Azula was trained personally by my brother and with such training came the rigorous demand of perfection and from such a young genius...I had heard she was constantly abused and beaten physically, and mentally but I had no proof of any of my accusations." said Iroh sadly while the other gasped at a revelations.

"Then where are his so called 'scars'!" demanded Zuko not believing it.

"She no longer has them as I have healed them," said Naruto drawing everyone's attention once again.

"Then how are we supposed to know that what Uncle said was even remotely true." said Zuko.

"Like this," said Naruto as he brought up his hand that was glowing green over Zuko's left eye leaving an unmarked face.

"W-w-wh-wha-what-at!!!" stuttered everyone but the Fire trio, Zuko, and Naruto.

"There is proof enough along with my word. I will be back in eight days," said Naruto as he left the building for a bit surprisingly Azula and Ty Lee followed him Mai stayed behind to stock up a bit on stilettos and try and make peace with the group. Being the every levelheaded of the group one of the group Mai took it upon herself to be a diplomat and there to make their current arrangement as comfortable as possible…it also helped that the weapon-wielding Water tribe Boy kept looking at her with a blush.

"What?" asked Zuko who had noticed that the sight in his left eye was better and everyone was staring at him…more specifically they were out right gapping at his face.

"Your face." his uncle said in a quiet whispered tone but everyone could hear it.

"What about my fa-HOLY PYRO!" yelled Zuko as Katara made an Ice mirror for him to look at and noticed his unharmed face.

"Well I guess we better trust his word," said Toph then left to find out more about our Blond hero.

* * *

In the Forest

"Why are you following me Azula, Ty Lee...Toph?" said Naruto.

"How did you know I was there?" asked Toph stepping out of the shadows.

"That is my secret and once again why are you following me?" asked Naruto.

"What reason is their not to follow you?" Toph countered with her own question.

"…" Naruto's silence reign but if you look closely you would have seen a tiny curve on the left side of his mouth.

But regardless they sill followed Naruto as he continued to walk follow him till he eventually led them to what seemed to be a huge old bridge that was nearly broken. Sections and planks were missing, but the bridge accumulated so much dirt it was able to grow trees and vegetation to continues to support the bridge. So far, a couple hours had passed when they reached the bridge that seemed to go across the sea. Which was accurate as the bridge did go over half a sea and straight to an uncharted island of the coast of Earth Country. Upon reaching the other end of the bridge, they came across an abandoned old town that seemed to not have been in use for centuries as all the houses were broken down and had moss and woodland overgrowing them. You had to look closely to even see the resemblance to a town in the forest, the only hint that there was a town where the shapes and a few pieces of farm tools. But in what looked liked the Middle of the town stood a statue of what remains of one dedicated to the one that was said to the boy who returned courage to a town that had lost hope it was dedicated to an...UZUMAKI NARUTO! Naruto just seemed to ignore the supposed 'monument' of himself but walked deeper into the town and into a grave yard until he came to a grave marked by a huge shining sword (Zabuza's Sword) and he effortlessly picked it up with one hand

"Zabuza it seems that I will need to yet again borrow your blade," said Naruto to the headstone that was behind the sword.

"Haku forgive me for my past mistakes and the mistakes I'm about to make." he said to the head stone that had a Mask imbedded into then pulled off the first mask revealing a black fox mask with gold outlining.

Naruto then went back over to the statue and pulled a hidden compartment out in which contained some black clothes. After getting what he need he put the black clothing into a pouch real quick while pulling out his old black and orange garbs, clean and washed, and swapped it putting them in the hidden compartment then he dawned the Fox mask and strapped the huge sword on his back. Still wearing his new Chinese clothes along with the mask and the huge sword…he made quite the intimidating figure. Then he walked through the forest and went to a waterfall near a lake a couple of miles away from the town. He then took a seat under the roaring water in a meditative stance while the other watched but got bored after an hour. Decided to do something active they practiced some bending and did mock spars seeing, as they would be traveling together for an indefinite amount of time. Those two activities greatly improved each other's skills even if only they trained for a couple hours, as it helped them figure out their weaknesses and strength against different types of fighters. Naruto hadn't moved for a while but sudden in a fast display of speed Naruto somehow flipped straight from his Indian style sitting up against the current and landed on top of the water. Raising both his hands the water split until the bottom of the lake, which revealed a door, which he opened while the others still watch or in Toph case felt what, was going on as the water split. The water stayed immobile suspended in the air flowing around an invisible wall, the lake wasn't that deep only twenty feet or so leaving the walls of water about forty feet high. Naruto just descended the slope of the lake and head toward the doors.

"Are you coming?" asked Naruto the shock trio who then quickly made their way to Naruto who then opened the door and then stepped in with the trio of girls as the water returned to normal, slamming behind them, as the doors closed.

At first, it was pitch black until Naruto snapped his fingers and the torches along side of the hall that they were in light up due to Naruto's fire bending and the others except Toph gaping at such mastery over fire. At the End of the Hallway they were met with Two double steel doors that looked quite sturdy the was until Naruto touched it and it liquefied letting a hole form in the center allowing the group to enter then resealed itself when they all stepped through. Now that left the whole trio gaping at the unthinkable use of actually bending metal…processed metal…hell Toph already tried to do something like that to use the trace amounts in processed metal to actually bend it…needlessly to say she failed horrible but she didn't give up on it…yet. In the room they entered they found scrolls upon scrolls of old text and the ancient form of bending though strange hand positioning but they did not touch the scrolls for fear of them breaking and the knowledge lost forever…that and the fact they couldn't read it. As they continued to pass through the room into a weapons room filled with a wide and vast assortment of weapons ranging from Bo staffs to Chain and Sickles.

"Choose a weapon that fits your style while I got choose for the others." said Naruto leaving them to browse around looking each for a particular weapon.

Ty Lee choose two stingers, it was a Metal layered spike encasing the index and Middle fingers with a small chain connecting to light bangle on the wrist (think of Soifon's weapon in Bleach) and Toph got a pair of trench blades (think of Asuma's) that would increase the damage of her close range combat and also not really affect her ability to bend earth. Then Azula got a wakizashi seeing as she got an affinity for lightning this would allow her to better control and channel it. Naruto got Sokka a chain and sickle to suit his all-purpose one weapon fighting style, Aang light weight bo staff for his defensive way of fighting, Katara a bigger but much lighter gourd seeing as she mainly water bends and a pair of water-tuned chakrams for her long range strikes, Zuko will get a pair of fire engraved broad sword for his close combat style, and Iroh will get a pair of mid weight black war hammers for both his ability to channel lightning through his body and his mastery of fire bending along with his stocky nature, finally he got a couple weapon scrolls seeing her love of either long range of short range combat. Each weapon suited they personalities and choice of fighting style which would only improve their skills and abilities and with a bit of trained they would be able to boost their threat levels greatly. But before they left Naruto picked up a pack of senbon needle with the stranger feeling he'll need them in the near future.

"Now that you have you weapons lets go." Naruto told the group as they walked through another pair of doors this time leading them into an old broken down house back in town. There they left with new weapons and decided to rest for a day seeing as it was dark out, thus they set up camp.

"Naruto what was that statue of you doing in the middle of that abandon town?" asked Azula finally asking the question that's been on her mind for awhile since seeing that statue.

"That was me a long time ago when...I guess you could say I was like Aang." said Naruto sadly with a small reminiscing small on his face while his eyes in a haze of happier times…older times.

"Like the hyperactive monkey that sticks out like sore thumb and constantly on a sugar rush," said Azula in amazement.

"Yes at one point...One time we are all innocent but as time goes that innocence fades," said Naruto sadly while shaking his head to clear old memories.

"Then what happened in your past to make you the way you are?" asked Ty Lee with curiosity and a hint of concern.

"As a 'Warrior' in the time I was born it was necessary to kill one's heart to survive," said Naruto in a monotonous voice.

"How is that possible?" asked Toph after all she never heard anything remotely similar to what Naruto just said.

"I wasn't the only one there many like that it was the way we lived." said Naruto as if it didn't matter.

"Enough you will need your rest as tomorrow I will teach you the basics of each of you weapons." said Naruto as they each found a spot to sleep on the forest ground as he had just terminated all conversation.

* * *

Next Morning

As the Next day approached Naruto woke up early then woke up the comfortable sleeping trio as he gave them their weapons the separated them about 50 meter from each other to give them enough room to start practicing without harming each other.

"Ty Lee I want you to go through you fighting style forms slowly and get used to the stinger on your hand." Naruto told her first.

"Toph do some basic earth bending move with your trench Knives and try and get used to them being on your hand." Naruto instructed her.

"Azula try channeling lightning through your blade and see if you can contain it within the blade." He told Azula then took out his own sword and practiced with it doing experimental swings getting used to wielding such a large weapon again seeing as the last time he used it was years ago...and by years I mean centuries ago.

Toph and Ty Lee managed to grasp the basics of using their weapons seeing at it just gave them an edge in battle but Azula however was having a harder time trying to contain her lightning in the Wakizashi's blade seeing it as its blade it about a foot and a half long and lightning has a rebellious nature. Still after about five hour, she still couldn't get and was getting frustrated to the point where she was going to have to blow something up. The other two watched and gave Azula small words of encouragement but it still didn't help her temper which was still boiling.

"Here do it again," said Naruto who walked up behind her and place both his hands over hers on the handle of the small sword pressing his body to hers.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Azula a little flustered as he maneuvered their bodies into a fighting stance.

"Just try and channel your lightning again.," said Naruto as she did but this time he regulated he power letting it slowly fill the sword which took on a crackling effect.

"What the?" said Toph and Ty Lee seeing and feeling the lightning engulf the short blade and make it extend an extra foot longer.

"There." said Naruto releasing her hands slowly as she looked in amazement at the sword in her hands.

"Give it a try." said Naruto as she then walked up to a tree as gave it a small slash which was in fact not a small gash but the part she sliced blew up slightly then fried to a crisp.

"Wow..." said Azula not having anything else to say about the sword in her hands, which started to die out then stopped as it died out completely.

"Azula the problem you were having is that you were pushing your energy to hard next time let it flow. Practice that while I help the others," said Naruto then walked over to Toph and Ty Lee.

"You two since you have gotten used to fighting and bending with your weapon have a sparring match. I will referee making sure you too don't go to far." said Naruto as the two faced off against each other an hour later Azula would join after getting a good grasp on channeling her energy into her sword.

"That's enough. Take a break." said Naruto while waving his hand creating four cups of ice fill with water out of nowhere.

"How'd you do that?" asked Ty Lee seeing him bend water...without the water.

"I condensed the water in the air until I had enough of it to do what I needed to do." Naruto said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Can you teach us more bending then?" asked Toph.

"Yeah I will teach you all bending and different fighting styles when we get back to the other," said Naruto.

"How I never learned how to bend?" asked Ty Lee.

"I will teach how to...and a way to, somewhat, counter the elements for your lack of training in that area." said Naruto.

"Like so...Toph could you please send a boulder this way," said Naruto as Toph stomped on the ground raising a boulder they punched it sending it toward Naruto. Who just tapped it as it suddenly stopped then it split in half has it hit the Ground.

"Wow!" stated Ty Lee.

"Now Azula send a fireball this way." said Naruto who unsheathed the Huge sword the was on his back and sliced the fireball in half with such a clean slice there was no scorch marks on the blade or himself.

"Wow!" and Ty Lee said a second time that day.

"It focuses on very high speed strikes and seeking the weak points of your opposition...so with your small and agile frame this should suit you perfectly." said Naruto.

"Toph, Azula I will teach you both more bending when we're back with the group but for now I will help Ty Lee and you two should try making and practicing joint attacks." said Naruto as he walked over to Ty Lee.

'I will confirm my suspicions soon.' Naruto thought.

* * *

The day had passed by fast and Night had approached bring the small group to a quite slumber, that was until they each started whimpering and crying out in their sleep obviously reliving some unwanted memories. Naruto in the past would have sprinted half way across the world just to help a stranger, but this new one just left them alone each to face their own 'inner demons' God know they will be facing more horrifying things now since the 'proverbial shit has hit the fans' in Naruto's mind. Falling back into a restless lumber, he never noticed the fire subconsciously coming closer to a certain heat source…him

"I know I'm gonna regret this in the morning" said Naruto as he fell back asleep using his fire element to warm himself and the girls. But on a cold night and Naruto acting a heater the girls couldn't help but try to get closer to the warmth. It ended up with Toph leaning against his chest with sn arm resting on his abdomen, Azula cuddling his right side hugging his arm like a teddy bear, and Ty Lee on his left using his arm as a pillow and holding it to her chest. Needless to say they would be quite shocked to find themselves attached to the limbs of their...teacher/ student you could say.

"Quiet please, you just stopped crying an hour ago." came the sleepy sounding dull tone of their current 'pillow'.

"What?" asked a quite red Toph instantly sitting up but not letting go.

"You guys somehow all had a nightmare at the same time, crawled over to me, and subjected me to a death hug…while I was asleep." said Naruto as he freed himself from them.

"But then when I felt something...THAT WAS YOU!" yelled Ty Lee.

"Yea." said Naruto dusting himself off.

"Why did you stay there?" asked Azula.

"Because you wouldn't stop...Now I'll go get some breakfast," said Naruto as he walked off. When he came back he was carrying some empty metal bowls, recently made chop sticks, and a tray filled with rice, vegetables, and some meat. Toph made some table and seats for them to sit on and eat upon the mean was quiet as Naruto social skills went to hell for being isolated for the past millennium and each of the girls were still a little flustered about this morning to say anything.

* * *

After breakfast was finish they continued with their training, during which Naruto choose this time as the perfect opportunity to talk with each of the girls. First, he would talk to Toph followed by Ty Lee and finally Azula…and if he were correct then taking out Ozai and his minions would have just gotten a whole lot easier.

"Toph…you war blind, correct?" asked Naruto in the clearing with only Toph.

"Yea…" replied unsure not seeing where this line of question would lead to…

"But you can also see at the same time, right?" Naruto asked again.

"Yes…" came the same reply as before.

"Come here for a second I want to try something?" asked Naruto as Toph walked over to her instructor.

"Close your eyes and keep them shut until I tell you to open them." Naruto commanded a he brought both his palms .

"Relax, your might feel a tingling sensation." Naruto said as he sent out a jolt of chakra into her eyes via her temple's, Toph true to her word relaxed as she felt a tingling sensation all over her body but mostly her eyes .

"You can open them now." Toph heard Naruto say as the tingling stopped.

Opening her tentatively but could help as her eye snapped open as soon as she got her first peak out of her eye. With a gasp she twisted her head around wildly, to take is this new foreign sensation coursing through her body. Trying to memorize every little thing around her she found she could for the first time in her life actually see…but in a way beyond what she thought was human capacities. She could see things now that would be invisible to others, her sight was sharper and her distance was longer, her range was widen…she was a able to see with a sight only the sightless can come close to. Naruto smile at the glee-filled girl as she looked at everything like a kid in a candy store, unable to help a smile that slipped on to his face at the happiness radiating off of Toph as her melodic laughter filled the air. He slimed even wider at the tough of his friend's decedents with him…this day marked the rebirth of the Byakugan…and potentially this also marked the day the Will of Fire will be reintroduced to the world.

* * *

Naruto left Toph to own devices to experiment with her newfound ability to see and made his way to Ty Lee who was practicing a kata. Unable to stop from staring as an image of a long dead friend seemed to appear beside her and go along with Ty Lee and her kata flowing from move to move. Soon she stopped to take a breather and Naruto snapped out of his stupor and made himself known.

"Hello Ty Lee." Naruto greeted.

"Hi!" came her ever exuberant reply.

'Geez even her personality can match his.' Naruto though with a smile.

"Ty Lee I have a have noticed you practiced a Martial Arts known to me…" Naruto started.

"Yup I'm still practicing it. It has been said by my parent to have been in our family since it began." Ty Lee said with a proud smile as well as jumping up and down like a little kid on a sugar high.

"…Is it called the Goken?" Naruto asked with an unidentifiable look in his eye.

"Yes how did you know? No one outside of my family knows the name of it." Ty Lee gasped.

"I know because I am a master of the Goken." Naruto said as he slipped into stance and beckoning her to do the same.

Which soon sprouted into a match of epic proportions…for Ty Lee at least using speed, strength, agility, and stamina she didn't know she had she fought with all her heart. For Naruto this…this was one of the closest things to heaven he knew he would experience here he was the legacy of his friend were here with him. Ty Lee was having…fun fighting the hardest battle of her short life against a master of her family art, it was enlightening showing her how a master of the Goken moves the difference between them showed them how far apart they were but in exchange gave her a person for help. Naruto was actually quite surprised with Ty Lee and her performance she was at least up to level with her ancestor with half his weights when he was a genin…quite the feat for someone with on instructor. That's was the assumption until she landed a hit on him and sent him through a couple of trees and into the ground making a crater…never mind definitely on par with her ancestor a genin level without his weights.

"Oh My God are you all right?" Ty Lee asked close to tears as she rushed over.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you." Ty Lee cried out at his side.

"HAHA Don't worry I'm fine. That was a good hit." Naruto grinned and laughed out loud alleviating some of the guilt Ty Lee felt also making her blush without realizing this is the first time Naruto actually grinned or better yet laughed.

"Good you are a lot further along with the Goken than I thought…though you could use some weights to help improve." Naruto suggested as he pulled out a scroll. Unrolling the scroll he looked for a very specific symbol, wiped his blood on the symbols, and out popped out a red pair of arm and leg bracers.

"Put these on the legs weight about 50 kg and the arms weight 25 kg, they will help build up your body faster and only take them off in a life and death situation." Naruto instructed.

"Really! These weights will help me get better…Alright!" Ty Lee eagerly accepted. Quickly donning the Bracer she threw herself into her training with and equal vigor to…Rock Lee, Naruto just shook his head with a smile at the thought of her resemblance to the enthusiastic "flame of youth" and left to find his final group member.

* * *

When Naruto came into the next clearing, he encountered Azula upright in a fighting stance with her wakizashi held in a kendo type grip and a meditative look on her face. Azula was concentrating hard on trying to turn her wakizashi back in to the lightning shaped Katana, trying to concentrate on the same feeling Naruto ignited in her. Naruto like the other times decided to sit back and watch what she can accomplish on her own. Feeling it…it was small albeit it was the tingling sensation, Azula's brows furrowed and sweat started to gather as she exerted herself mentally and spiritually trying to focus, draw, and shape lightning all at the same time. Slowly but surely it started to take form slow elongating and becoming more angular it turned from a tube of blue energy in to a crackling white Katana. Soon the sounds of clapping behind her reach her ears, quickly turning around she turned to face...NARUTO.

"Good job I see you can do it by yourself now." Naruto said with an applaud and a smile.

Azula slightly flustered deactivated her blade and replied "You helped me in the first place, If you hadn't I would have never been close."

"Don't give me all the credit you did it all on your own this time…no help from me…"

"…Now let's test that new ability of yours." Naruto said before drawing his own sword and bring it down on Azula who promptly jumped back to avoid the strike.

What next occurred could be pretty much describe as a life-sized version of what-a-mole…with Azula being the mole. Speaking of Azula she was currently panting hard with her back against a tree and Naruto was looking at her with mild disappointment.

"Really Azula I now this isn't the best you can do…" Naruto said shaking his head at her making angry.

"It's not my fault you're a better fighter than Me.," she snapped he retort while getting up for another charge refusing to give up. Slowly everything around her slowed as she ran forward, adrenaline pumping faster than before, her muscles working on over time, her mind straining to bring out her newest attack. Her perception suddenly became clearer and she could move faster, using her sudden increase in her abilities, she went for her final attack. Azula was suddenly in front of Naruto still running going for a left to right horizontal side slash, her blade still looking like a tube hardening once again becoming a katana just in time to make contact. With a smile she stood up only to fall…into Naruto's arms looking a little dizzy because she was seeing doubles…until the other Naruto behind the one holding her disappeared in a poof.

While all this was happened, Naruto smiled and thought 'Yes, that's it Azula…' he could easily keep up with her but she wanted to see the extent of her abilities. His smile grew even wider as she got fast and her eyes flickered to another color, letting her get right in front of him for her slash. Now grinning at her now perfect attack and quickly switched himself with a clone as the attack hit.

"Well done, Azula, well done." Naruto congratulated as he caught her falling body. Apparently, the battle took its toll on Azula as she quickly fell asleep in his arms. Making his way back to camp Naruto thought about the future and what other secrets he might find…

* * *

Well here is the official rewrite and boy was it annoying to do so be smart and do the right thing or I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND FORCE YOU!!!!!

Edited By: Gingitsune no Eisei

Beta-ed By: Cyber-Porygon

Later,

Kaishi


	2. Author's Note

Auther's Note:

I'm not really Happy with my writing here so it will be on Hold until I get more into my other story Lost in the Hourglass. Don't worry I'm not abandoning it I'm just putting off as a side project for now.

But when I start to re-posting new chapters for these stories I redue most of the beginning chapters mostly due to the crappy grammer and the way I presented it.

I'll leave it the stories;

Shattered Reality

The End of Shinobi

I did...WHAT!?

-up because it wouldn't be fair to the actually people who like reading it.

Thanks for Reading,

Kaishi no Kokuei


End file.
